


Tease

by improbable_reality



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbable_reality/pseuds/improbable_reality
Summary: On Christen's first day back in Portland with Tobin, Tobin makes sure to make every moment last...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I like this, but let me know what you think!

I hate waiting at the airport. Well. Sometimes I do. Most times, I gets bombarded with fans asking me for autographs and photos, and today has been no exception. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my fans. I'm more than happy to sign autographs and take pictures, but today I have something else on my mind. Chris is flying into Portland, and I want to make the most of our short time together. I have plans for dinner, movies, hikes, and I even rented a lake house for a day. With our crazy schedules, I've learned to take advantage of every little moment I can get. Tonight though, it is already late. I have plans of my own tonight. Right before she took off, Chris posted this stunning picture of herself. She showed off her perfect eyes and signature smile with the caption "off to a new adventure". I haven't been able to get the image out of my brain. Of course, it doesn't help that my girlfriend is absolutely gorgeous and we haven't had sex in weeks, she's been teasing me for days, making me horny with her raspy voice and her perfect body. I'm basically a sexually frustrated teenager at this point, and tonight, I want to do something about it. Tonight, Chris will be the one being teased. I see her walk through and grab her luggage, and I walk toward her as I politely excuse my self from the fans. The stunning smile I receive when she notices me just proves she has no idea what's going to happen to her tonight. 

Chris POV

After weeks of not seeing Tobin (welll, in person, I have been teasing her relentlessly the entire time), I can not contain the smile on my face. She hugs me and I inhale the sent I've missed so much as of late. Unfortunately for me, this is the most PDA we can show while in the airport. I notice a spring in her step as she tows my luggage to the car, and I know she's excited to see me. We talk about the past few hours, and drive with our hands resting on top of each other on the center console. I smile and laugh genuinely for the first time in weeks. I'm always the happiest when I'm with her. The drive to he apartment is short, and before I know it, we're in the elevator. The moment the door closes, she takes two steps towards me as she pushes me against the wall and kisses me. The kiss is fully of passion. She runs her hands up my back and under my shirt as the kiss intensifies. She pulls back as the doors open and suddenly, we're running through the hallway, hand in hand, fumbling for her keys and stumbling inside the apartment.  
"I've missed you so much" Tobin states as she shuts her foot. She wraps her hands around my waist and pulls me close.  
"I've missed you too baby" I reply as I lean in to kiss her. The kiss is sweet, much more so than the one in the elevator. "I want you so bad" I tell her. Her smile grows even larger  
"I'll bet you do", she says as she picks me up and carries me to the bed. She lays me down and slowly climbs into the bed. She hovers over top of me as she explores my body with her hands, under my shirt, and over my bra, down my back, and over my stomach. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head, barely breaking the kiss. My body is on fire and I can feel the heat dropping from my core. She puts her hand under my bra and ghosts her fingertips over my breasts. I gasp audibly at the contact, and she grins as she un clasps the bra. "Baby, I want you to touch me" I moan out. Her smile increases as she looks at my half naked body.  
"I have plans for tonight babe, don't you worry" she assures me.  
"Tobin Heath has a plan? Who are you and what have you don't with my girlfriend?" I quip. I smile until she pulls my pants slowly down my legs. Suddenly, I am too turned on to worry with sarcasm. She moves her attention to my inner thighs and nips and bites as she ghosts her fingers up and down, ignoring where I want her more. I am so turned on and I can barely handle her slow, teasing pace. I whimper when she sits up and gets off the bed. I feel cold without the contact, and I had a pool between my legs that I needed someone to take care of. "Baby, what are you doing?" I ask as she rummages through her drawer. She pulls out a long silk tie and i was confused.  
"Can I tie your hands to the headboard baby? I want to make you feel good" she asks, her voice was raspy and her eyes were hooded. I moaned at the idea and showed my approval by putting out my hands for her. She ties them, not too tightly and checks to make sure I am okay. With a nod, she continues her task. She kisses my neck and bites my collar bone as her fingers roll my nipples. I ached to touch her, but I knew she had some sort of a plan. I arched my back into her touch, and she responds by pulling my underwear down my legs. She spreads my legs wide and gets up, again standing at the foot of her bed, seemingly admiring the view.  
"Like what you see?" I tease. She smiles before responding  
"You're so wet for me babe" she says. I laugh, of course I was wet, can she not she herself?  
"I would be wetter if you were a little less dressed" I suggest. She obliges and pulls off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a sports bra and her Nike pros. I could take in the sight all day. As I follow her with my eyes, she once again climbs into the bed and hovers above me. She leans down to kiss me again, and as I am getting lost in the kiss, she shoves one finger into my center. I pull from the kiss and gasp in shock. She adds another finger and begins pumping, in and out at a brutal pace as she kisses my chest. I begin to chant her name "ugh, Tobin, don't stop". She slips another finger and increases her intensity. She brings her head up to stare me in the eyes as I pull against my restraints. "Ugh, fuck baby, I'm so close!" I say, breathless as a slave to her motions. Right as I say that sentence, she pulls her fingers out, abruptly. I whine at the loss of contact and pull hard against the headboard. "Baby, what the hell?!" I ask, I wasn't mad but I was so desperate for that release, and so close to it. She smirks at me  
"Not fun getting teased, is it?" She retorts. Suddenly, I realize what this is. Revenge. I sighed  
"No, not right at the moment. I just want you to fuck me baby". Tobin gulps at the request  
"Maybe some time tonight" she responds. I groan as she slides her body down mine, her face inbetween my legs as she thrusts her tongue in my soaking core.  
"Ugh, Fuck!" I sigh. She felt so good, her expert tongue stroking long and hard as her finger teased my clit. As a result of the earlier actions, it did not take long to reach the edge once more. I decided this time I wouldn't tell her, hopefully she would push me over the edge. Unfortunately just as the thought crossed my mind, she pulled out her tongue.  
"Do you think I don't know when you're about to come babe!?" She smirks. I groaned in frustration  
"Baby, I need to come!" Again, she smiles.  
"I'm sure you do. But here is how its going to work. I'm going to put my fingers inside you, and I'm going to get you to the edge, but you can't come until I tell you to, okay? I'm I full control" she explains. I moan at the thought of Tobin taking charge.  
"Baby I'm so worked up, I don't know if I can hold off..." I plead  
"You can, and you will babe. I held off for weeks through you're relentless teasing, you can wait a few extra minutes" she states. I sigh deeply, but I know that this is my own fault. As promised, she slams her fingers into my core. First one, then two, then three, all in quick succession. She is hitting a spot inside me that makes me want to scream out, and so I do. Her thumb toys with my clit as I squirm under her and buck my hips. I am sure I have never been so turned on in my life. I am right at the edge, and she shows no sign of stopping.  
"Baby, I can't, I can't, please" I try. My thoughts were incoherent at best and my words were no better. " I need to come!" I explained. Still, she pushed on. Harder, faster, and suddenly it felt impossible to not let go. I pleaded with her through shouts of "Tobin, please" and "I cant". Finally she made I contact with me and looked into my eyes.  
"Come for me" she requests. At that same moment I release. I feel my back arch off the mattress and my hands pull hard against the restraints. I feel as if I could black out for a second, and my body could not be more rigid if I tried. I feel her pull her fingers out and replace them with her tongue as she laps up my orgasm. As I lay still, still in recovery, she comes up and unties my hands. Although it wasn't torturous, the teasing was well worth it in the long run. With a kiss on my forehead, she whispers,  
"Goodnight my love, I missed you so much. Sweet dreams". Despite my attempts to stay awake, I succumb to the tiredness and close my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing, I'm probably going to post a less sexual and more romantic fic in the future.  
> Thanks!


End file.
